


When The Debt Is Paid, It's Over

by Starrik



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrik/pseuds/Starrik
Summary: THE scene from the Force Awakens, only from the perspective of everyone's favourite (I'm assuming) Wookiee. Not a light hearted fic by any means.





	When The Debt Is Paid, It's Over

_“There are two things anyone who’s got it into their skull to deal with Wookiees has gotta know,” Han said to Ben, halfway into a drink and completely unaware, as usual, that Chewie was listening. “First off; if you make a good impression, you’ll never find a better friend. Fiercely loyal, they are. If they think they owe you more than they can repay, they’ll swear a life debt. With you to the end, that means. That’s why Chewie here’s still with me. At least I think that’s why.” Knowing his cue when he heard it, Chewbacca growled a half-hearted agreement._

All the charges were set, the whole building ready to come down as soon as Han gave the signal. Chewie was the brains of their operations, the technical knowledge, and more often than not, the muscle. But he’d learned a very long time ago that Han’s knacks and impossible ability to get the both of them out of hairier situations than Chewbacca’s biannual shower were not to be ignored.

Eyes meant for spotting movement in the bowels of Kashyyyk’s Wroshyr forests had no trouble peering out of the dark corner that he had hidden away in, and peering down at the catwalk on which Chewbacca’s best friend in the galaxy stood confronting the wayward son. The boy Chewie himself had sheltered from harm for years, the young man who had scorned the love of his family and turned away. There was a place in the Wookiee’s heart that hoped beyond hope that Han could convince Ben Solo to come home- but the rest of him had no sympathy for a man who would turn on his family.

The unnatural light of the charging weapon cut off sharply, a signal that their time was up, that he had to detonate the charges then or all would be lost.

And, suddenly, all was lost.

The shoddy, broken lightsabre of a shoddy, broken boy lit up in his hands, piercing Han Solo through every one of his vital organs. The great scoundrel’s last words, wheezed out, where heard only by his son as he peeled off from Kylo, tumbling into the abyss.

Wookiees have no time for shock. It doesn’t help a seven foot tall shaggy alien to survive. As his best friend, his only friend disappeared out of his life for surely the last time, Chewbacca could feel the last dregs of sympathy for Kylo Ren, the worst man in the galaxy, be crushed under the weight of a Wookiee’s all-encompassing rage.

_“The other important thing is that they have wickedly sharp claws, but they only use them for climbing.” Ben seemed surprised at this, he’d obviously never thought about Chewie not only being able to tear him limb from limb if he so chose, but also able to slash him open. The discomfort lasted only for a moment- Chewbacca had already seemed impossibly strong, what was one more thing? Besides, Ben was an Organa, and a Solo,_ and _a Skywalker. He could take care of himself. “If a Wookiee attacks someone with their claws, they’re cast out. Called madclaws. You ever see a Wookiee coming at you with their claws out, you run, Ben. I don’t care how hot you think you are. If a madclaw is coming for you, you run.”_

He reached the railing in less than a moment, the roar that left his lips more of an afterthought than a threat. The threat was the bowcaster bolt that he fired at Ren, piercing his side. The wannabe Sith Lord stumbled, grasping at the wound that had opened up in him. A vicious pleasure at his enemy’s suffering arose in Chewbacca, like the tiniest part of the debt that Kylo Ren now owed him had been repaid. He hadn’t aimed to kill, of course. The claws that were at his side, the ones that itched to leap to Ren’s throat, those were what would kill the traitor. He would die, at Chewie’s hands, and only then would his life debt to Han be over.

Screams belonging to Rey and Finn, the latest strays that Han had adopted, finally registered to Chewbacca, and he knew what he had to do. One thumb hit the detonator, and the building’s supports were blown to pieces. Not completely apart, like he’d hoped, but enough for a daredevil pilot to do what needed to be done. His revenge put on hold for the minute, Chewie beat a hasty escape. If he was to achieve what he needed to, he was going to need both Finn and Rey- she was his best bet of taking down Ren.

And Chewbacca would make the boy he had loved like a father pay for the brother he had taken from him.


End file.
